Line Vongola
by ajibana aiko
Summary: Akhirnya Android mulai merasuki (?) tubuh Vongola perlahan dan menyebabkan mereka butuh media sosial baru untuk berhubungan satu sama lain, Giotto pun mengusulkan suatu media sosial. Setelah itu terjadilah kekacauan yang ... susah disebutkan...pokoknya baca sendirilah baca atau KAMIKOROSU! (ok yang kalimat terakhir itu bukan saya yang ngetik. /janganngegajeplis)


**Line Vongola**

_Multi-Story Series_

_by ajibana aiko_

**Disclaimer** : KHR selamanya punya Amano Akira-sensei, Line itu kepunyaan NHN Japan Corporation (sejak 1 Januari 2012 namanya sudah bukan NAVER lagi) dan itu absolut. /kamubukanakashinak

**Warning** : Typos, gaje, plot asal, humor gagal, garing kriuk-krik, hint berkeliaran, dll, dkk, dst, dsb, etc, jsb.

Seperti kata Vongola Primo, "Tetaplah tenang dan hidup labil." /bukan

* * *

**_Day 0 : Prologue _**

Sore itu di awal musim gugur nan tenang di rumah Vongola Primo yang bergaya ala Jepang, sang pemilik rumah sedang menikmati hari tua (yang terlalu cepat) dan saat pensiunnya di teras rumah sambil menikmati sepotong semangka segar yang baru saja di panen dari salah satu kepala guardiannya.

Ok, itu horor. Maksudnya kebun yang dikepalai oleh salah satu guardiannya.

Sementara itu, sang kakek blonde sedang memandangi telepon genggamnya sambil meggeser layar, melihat timeline twitter yang isinya bot [1] semua. Sedih memang, mengingat bahwa para guardian yang lain sedang sibuk bertugas di negara lain. Contohnya saja G yang sedang hilang di Itali.

Tenang, memang tidak ada hubungannya.

Kembali lagi pada Primo yang tiba-tiba merasakan sesuatu dengan hyper intuition-nya.

"Ada apa, Rokudo Mukuro?" Sang pemilik rumah menyapa sang coretanakpemilikkebunsemangkacoret yang baru saja muncul entah dari mana dengan kabut mistis di sekitarnya.

"Kufufufu~ , seperti biasa, kau dan Hyper Intuitionmu." Sang coretnanascoret membalas sapaan kakek kemudaan itu.

"Aku anggap itu pujian." senyumya sambil menyeruput teh yang ada di tangannya.

"Aku tidak memujimu, kakek."

"Ahahaha~ Muku-chan bisa saja~"

Demi sebongkah semangka yang mempunyai pabrik pengalengan nanas nan jauh di atas sana, Mukuro ingin sekali meng-kamikorosu Giotto saat itu juga.

Mukuro, kamu salah jurus.

"Lalu ada apa kau datang kemari, Mukuro?"

Sang coretnanascoret pun duduk di sebelah sang kakek sambil mengambil senbei yang ada di situ karena ia terlalu jijik untuk memakan semangka sambil membayangkan bahwa semangka itu adalah coretayahnyacoret.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin menganggumu dan juga keturunanmu yang moe-moe itu." Kata Mukuro sambil mengeluarkan aura pedo-seduktif yang langsung membangkitkan aura ke-kakek-an Giotto.

Itu memang nggak ada.

"Astaga Mukuro, jangan coba-coba ganggu dia." Senyumnya lebar selebar cahaya aura Ryohei yang selalu Kyokugen sepanjang hari.

"Aku bercanda, kakek. Untuk apa juga aku melakukannya karena aku sudah punya 'mangsa' yang lebih menarik, kufufufu~" ujar Mukuro sambil memegang senbei ketiga.

Dan seekor skylark pun bersin di suatu tempat nan jauh disana sambil merinding disko.

"Eh, eh, eh, Muku-chan~!" ujar sang kakek tiba-tiba dengan semangat 27.

Itu punya Tsunayoshi, kakek.

"Apa kakek labil...?" tanyanya sambil mengunyah senbei yang kelima.

"Kau punya Line tidak?"

Mukuro mulai mencoba menebak arah pembicaraan ini.

"Oya, oya~ lalu kenapa kalau aku punya?"

"Ayo buat grup Vongola di Line!" ucapnya dengan labilnya layaknya anak TK yang baru saja mendapatkan ide yang paling cemerlang dalam hidupnya.

Demi seorang pria berambut durian yang ada di SMP Namimori sana entah apa yang baru saja menabrak otak kakek ini. Atau mungkin ia memang baru menabrak sesuatu yang cukup keras seperti tiang listrik atau mungkin baru saja karena keracunan semangka produksi _papa_ Daemon Spade.

Tidak, bahkan Mukuro pun nggak sudi memanggil sang coretayahcoret dengan sebutan unyu-unyu begitu.

Kembali ke percakapan mereka kembali dan kali ini mukuro sedang meng-_kamikorosu_ senbei ke-9.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin buat grup di Line? Sadar umur kek. Kau sudah tidak pantas pakai _social media_ begitu."

Lalu Mukuro berpikir mungkin karena Primo baru dapat handphone baru dari G sebelum hilang di Itali.

"Jadi, jadi~ kan aku baru dapat handphone dari G~"

_Mungkin juga karena kakek ini jadi korban iklan._

"...lalu, lalu, aku lihat iklan di televisi!..."

_Ah, Line juga mudah dipakai._

"...terus, terus, kelihatannya Line mudah di pakai...!"

_Bisa jadi juga karena ada Free Callnya._

"..kan, kan, katanya ada _Free Call_nya! Kan lumayan hemat pulsa!"

_Dan entah kenapa ia berpikir mungkin Primo tertarik dengan sti—_

"...Ada stickernya juga lho! Kan lucu gitu~!" ujar Primo layaknya anak umur 5 tahun yang sedang membujuk orangtuanya untuk bermain di taman bermain.

_TUH KAN!?_

"Buat saja sendiri...aku sibuk di BBM [2]..." Mukuro yang ingin mengambil senbei ke-15 kaget ketika melihat piring senbeinya sudah kosong karena kepingan yang terakhir sudah jatuh dimulut Primo.

"Ayolah Mukurocchi~!" bujuk Primo dengan mata bersinar-sinar sok innocent.

Primo, jangan melenceng fandom.

"Kau kebanyakan nonton K*roko no Basuke."

Nggak usah disebut juga sih, Muk.

"Jadi, jadi, jadi?"

Mukuro pun menghela nafas panjang sambil menatap datar sang kakek dengan wajah pasrah. Kalau permintaan bule nyasar ini tidak dipenuhi, ia yakin sang Vongola Primo akan merajuk seperti minggu lalu ketika ia ingin membeli satu liter H*agen Daz namun dilarang Alaude karena ia sedang kena radang tenggorokan.

Kurang labil apa coba.

Jadi dengan habisnya 15 senbei yang ada di piring dekat mereka, maka terciptalah grup Vongola di Line dengan Giotto sebagai pendirinya.

Dia memang cocok jadi pencetus ide-ide tidak berguna.

* * *

_Lalu kira-kira apa yang akan mereka bicarakan di Line? Siapa saja yang akan bergabung? Sega-je apakah percakapan mereka? Apakah fic ini akan berlanjut...?!_

**_-(seperti biasa) to be continued-_**

* * *

Kamus abal :

**[1] **_tweet bot _: _automatic tweet generator._

**[2]** _prefence_ to BBM Si Nanas (/s/8960966/BBM-si-Nanas) /janganpromosi

Hai, nanas keceh disini.

Seperti biasa Author awesome ini kembali dengan cerita nan ga-jes dan garing sedunia.

Hah? BBM si Nanas? Mukuro bilang dia lagi sibuk di Line makanya pindah dulu kesini. /bukan

Btw, fic ini lahir dari permintaan seorang kakek labil dan dukungan seekor burung tsundere. Dan temanya masih tentang media sosial /?

Yah selebihnya silahkan ditunggu saja kelanjutnya ok?

**_Mind to review?_**


End file.
